


Black and White

by Jestergrinn



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: OC X CANON, Some fighting, but not too much, lots of business stuff, possible villain redemption ark, slightly ooc Zach, villains only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestergrinn/pseuds/Jestergrinn
Summary: The Villains are confronted by a new threat: Basic Business Knowledge!Short Fic about how an OC tries to swoon the Wild Kratts Villains about his ideas of changing their ways.Will it work?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the fan of OC Inserts myself but I had this idea that was way too stupid to forget about and now it is real. Will provide some visuals for the next Chapter!

“Now, to begin our fifth annual Villain Congress...-” - “Why do we have to meet so many times? We do not even manage to properly decide on anything!” Donita Donata, the fashionista that uses Animals in her collections interrupted the congressperson, Zach Varmitech. “So what’s your Issue, Donita? Don’t like socializing?” Zach responded by mocking her. “Says the right person...” Gaston Gourmand whispered to Paisley Paver. “Pah. This is all just a waste of _my_ precious time.” Paisley fixed her thick glasses and threw an annoyed look at the other three Villains.  
“What time? Didn’t the Wild Kratts destroy almost all of _your_ paving machines last week?” Donita slammed her fist on the desk and stood up, enraged by the privilege of the only other female Villain. “You really think _you_ are better than any of us? Then go ahead, _go and defeat the Kratts!_ ” She teased the smaller woman, “Oh wait, you can’t!” Paisley tried hard to remain calm but Donitas last sentence made her snap. 

“You are _all_ just pitiful! Especially you, witch lady.” Paisley hissed and stood up. “Ladies, if you could just please cut it out-” Zach tried to calm the situation down but failed miserably. “I am calm, just tell your living scarecrow here to shut up.” As Donita opened her mouth to fire back with another spiteful comment, Gaston covered her mouth with his big, meaty hand. “Enough of this child’s play now!” Paisley grinned at the face of her opponents defeat until Gaston turned to her: “And you, sit back down! Everyone don’t make it even more hideous than it already is!”

  
  


Zach shook himself and took a deep breath. “ _Marvelous!_ ” He was being interrupted once again. “Can I finish a sentence for once!” Zach jelled at the Villains, assuming one of them interrupted him once again. Everyone gave him a confused look, “We didn’t say anything-” Zachs eyes widened in surprise, he took a look around the conference hall, and another at his Securitybots. “Then who in the world..?” - “AERI-Q, unlock that door. Now.” The same voice sounded again, now clearly coming from behind the door of the conference hall. It was a rather deep and rough voice. 

“Is that one of those Wild Rats?” - “Not possible, their voices sound much different.” The Villains faced the door, waiting for it to open up and reveal the stranger behind it. But to their surprise, it didn’t just open, it was smashed into pieces by a metallic fist. “Not like that AERI-Q! Ugh, step aside, I take it from here.” The stranger sounded clearly annoyed and reached for the doorknob through the hole that was just created and opened the door from inside. As it was fully opened, it unhooked from the hinges and dropped down to the floor. 

  
  


“Well _that_ was unexpected...” The mysterious man stood in the frame of the door, looking down at what used to be in front of him previously. He was tall, lanky and well-dressed, was he a business partner of either Zach or Paisley? “Who is that..?” Zach took some steps back, looking at the white-haired man. “Paisley, is that your brother?” Donita asked, now without any negative intentions. “Did you assume that _just_ because of the glasses he wears?”

His appearance was made more intimidating because of his thick glasses, making it look like he was constantly looking grim. His white hair was way too voluminous, making Donitas blood curdle, way too messy for her taste. The garments he was wearing were clean and formal, a pin with what seems to be a company logo was pinned on to his red vest. He looked like he didn’t belong here.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The stranger raised both of his arms, “I come to show you _your mistakes!_ The mistakes that cause you to loose money! All the missed opportunities for maximum wealth!” Donita was immediately suspicious, not only because of his appearance. “Who are _you_ to tell us that _we_ are in the wrong?” She shouted back at him. He chuckled, fixed his glasses and put one hand in the pocket of his red jeans. “Heh, as I expected...”  
He stepped towards Donita, staring down at her with a smug smile. When he reached the desk she was sitting behind, he pushed himself up to sit on the desk and crossed his legs. Donita was confronted with a close-up of this “almighty know-it-all”. “I have made a name of myself as Apartianus. Jasper Apartianus. CEO of Apartianus Industries, a global brand for mechanical parts.” The Villains remained silent, they never heard of anyone with such a hideous name.

  
  


“Good riddance!” Gaston bursts out laughing, causing the other three to join in his laughter. “Apartianus Industries, what a stupid fictional brand name!” Zach was on the floor, hitting it with his right hand. “He almost got me with that lie!” Paisley teared up from laughing so hard. Jasper sat in the center of the four Villains, being their laughingstock. “All right. _I get the point._ ” He brushed his vest with the back of his left hand, stood up from the desk and turned his back at them. “But I know who will have the last laugh.” Jasper cleared his throat and faced the door.  
“Varmitech. Could you show me what you have accomplished over the last 30 days?” - “Huh?” The room was silent again. “What kind of question is this? And why does it bother you?” Zach stomped towards him, he felt mocked. Criticizing his work gets him enraged easily. “If you would have anything positive to say about your accomplishments, you wouldn’t be so rabid now.” Jasper crossed his arms, planning out his next move. He really wanted to get into their circle. But it seemed impossible, he was not in his usual fields of action, meaning he was a nobody to them.

“Why do _you_ need to know about _my_ accomplishments?” - “Because this is Step One to analyzing why everyone of you is losing profit opportunities!” Zach and Jasper were now face-to-face, throwing grim looks at each other. Even though Jasper was taller than Zach, he wasn’t intimidated. “Is this gonna end up in a fist fight?” - “That would be actually entertaining for once.” Paisley and Gaston were murmuring whilst keeping a close eye on the two. “But maybe I don’t need advice from you!” Zach crossed his arms and stomped. Jasper thought how he could come back at him, until he suddenly had the perfect idea:

  
  


“Fine, then you won't have any problems asking Aviva for help after you have to file for bankruptcy.”

He did not just say that. Zach could not believe it, this stranger has the audacity to presume that his company will fall and that he will have to face, out of all people, his competitor for help. He felt attacked and humiliated. “SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” In mere seconds, he gathered all the strength of his puny body and slapped Jasper right in his face, making him stumble and fall.

Gastons jaw dropped, Paisley and Donita could not believe their eyes. “He fucking hit somebody. Somebody that is not a Zachbot. _He hit another HUMAN.”_


End file.
